Life Can Hurt
by Demi1
Summary: Doesn't specify who but is an Original character and Heero. Heero is suffering and she wants to help. R&R Please!!!


**Life Can Hurt Sometimes**

__
_Please come now, I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe_
_It seems I've found the road to nowhere_
_And I'm trying to escape_
_I yelled back when I heard thunder_
_But I'm down to one last breath_
_And with it let me say_
_Let me say_
He stares outside, trying to think what it would be like to be normal. Not being able to put the past behind he carries the burden of death on his shoulders always. It bares into him and it hurts too much. Looking into sad eyes you can see bits of fear along with that sadness. That fear that says and tells you how you'll always be at fault for those deaths...those who were innocent. 
Glancing at his hands, he can't see anything else but blood. Thinking in his mind that he will never be rid of it, he lets the tears fall as he rests his head in his bloodstained hands. 
_Hold me now_
_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_
_That maybe six feet_
_Ain't so far down_
He's asleep now. Tear streaks mark his face. In a fetal position shaking, you can hear the fear as he cries in his sleep. The shock of his new emotions towards this death is so devastating to his self conscious, it hurts as much as the pain for those who were innocent. No one knows how much it hurts him. Not even the one he cares most for. She'll never know for fear of reject and not knowing how to ask for her love. 
Eyea appears in the crack in door. They see the pain as he sleeps in fear and in the hellish nightmares that his mind produces. Worriment shines through those eyes, but they don't know what to do. No help this soon. 
_I'm looking down now that it's all over_
_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_
_I thought I found the road to somewhere_
_Somewhere in His grace_
_I cried out Heaven save me_
_But I'm down to one last breath_
_And with it let me say_
_Let me say_
Waking up in sweat. His heart beating fast within him. He slowly calms his breathing and tries to stand up. Being to weak, he lays back down. Lifting a hand to his face, it shakes faster than his heart. Clutching his hand, he rests his head down and breathes out slowly. Hearing the handle of his room turn he quickly pulls the covers back and fakes his slumber. _I don't want anyone else involved. No one..._
A young girl, his age, walks over to his side and places a hand on his shoulder. She just sits there and doesn't move. Her long black hair is tied back and her red and black pjs are a little big. Lightly stroking his hair he eventually really falls asleep. 
_Hold me now_
_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_
_That maybe six feet_
_Ain't so far down_
_Hold me now_
_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_
_That maybe six feet_
_Ain't so far down_
In the morning, she's still there. He eases her off but she still awakes to his touch. Green eyes stare into his endless colbat blue eyes. He lowers his head, knowing she know. She lightly touches his cheek, turning his face towards her. Slowly they get closer...he pulls away as soon as she's to close. Walking away ashamed. 
Everyone is out. He's alone. He pulls back his sleeve to reveal concealed slash marks. Softly touching one he winces in pain and pulls the sleeve back and hugs his arm, rocking. 
_Sad eyes follow me_
_But I still believe that there's something left for me_
_So please come stay with_
_Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me_
_For you and me_
_For you and me_
She walks into his room. Noticing a figure on the bed, curled up, she walks over and sits next to him. Waking him, he sits up and looks her in the eyes with sad ones. He lets her hold him for a while, letting the tears fall slowly, silently. 
They fall asleep together holding each other. When they wake up, she sees the scars on his arms and worriment becomes more severe in her heart. He looks away. She shakes her head and smacks him across the face. Not in anger but from worrying and love. He stands up looks her in the eyes. She stares back and asks him to tell her why. 
_Hold me now_
_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking._
Telling all, the tears come more. She strokes his hair gently and holds him against her. After a while, she gets up to leave, believing he just needs some time to be alone. He grabs her arm and stands up. Pulling her closer to him, they meet at the lips. She smiles and pulls him in for another. 
Things got better but the night demons still come at times. But at least he now realizes it's not his fault. 


End file.
